Run Ziggy Run
Things aren't going too well for Ziggy as a group of Fresno Bob's thugs chase after him to capture him. He morphs and uses his teleport power to escape. Meanwhile, Dr. K works on the new Rail Saber weapon. Unfortunately, just as Dr. K goes to sit down, Ziggy teleports in. Tenaya 15 does some recon work on how shipments into a certain military base are handled. At the Venjix Palace, Venjix downloads himself into his new body. Tenaya then arrives to inform them that there may be some complications with their plan. Back at the Ranger's base, Ziggy is worried about Fresno Bob's thugs coming after him. So Ziggy decides he needs to pay Fresno Bob back the $5 Million he lost when he gave the medical truck away. At Bob's office, Tenaya 15 shows up and makes him an offer. If he'll get something she wants from the military base, she'll deliver Ziggy. At the base, Ziggy is now basically begging the others for cash. When Kilobyte arrives in the city, our heroes rush to the scene. The Rangers morph to take the battle to the next level. Back at the military facility, one of Fresno Bob's guys manages to get in to retrieve the item Tenaya 15 wants. Back at the battle, things aren't going to well. Kilobyte beats the Rangers and then leaves. Tenaya 15 then jumps in and kidnaps Ziggy. As the team regroups, they realize Ziggy is gone. Ziggy remains calm telling Tenaya he isn't afraid of her or Venjix. But when Tenaya tells him she's taking him to Fresno Bob, then he gets a little scared. With Ziggy missing, Kilobyte on the loose, Grinder signals inside the city and the Rail Saber still not finished, Scott sends Gem & Gemma back to help Dr. K, while they continue searching for Ziggy. Bob's thugs return with the item. The Grinders are placing explosives all over the city. As Tenaya and Ziggy arrive at the track, Fresno Bob shows up as well. The twins and Dr. K continue working on the Rail Saber. Bob hands over the item. Kilobyte returns so Red, Blue, Yellow & Black show up to fight him. When Tenaya then decides to keep Ziggy and prepares to blast Bob, Ziggy jumps into action. He gets his Morpher back and prepares to fight to protect Fresno Bob. With the Rail Saber complete & Ziggy's Morpher signal found, Dr. K sends Gemma with the weapon to the fight with Kilobyte, and Gemma to help Ziggy. The Green Ranger fights off Grinders & Tenaya 15 all to protect the guy that wanted him ghosted. Back in the city, the Gold Ranger arrives and battles Kilobyte with the Rail Saber. The Silver Ranger shows up to help Green out. Red gives Kilobyte a taste of the Rail Blaster. While the others battle a giant Kilobyte with their Zords, Green & Silver have to finish with Tenaya 15. But Tenaya beats them and escapes with the item from Bob. The others try some new Megazord combos to battle Kilobyte. The Mach Megazord with Shark Power joins in the fight, and also takes out the explosives the Grinders planted in the city. All the Megazords & the Road Attack Zord battle Kilobyte at once. The Rangers form the RPM Ultrazord and use it & the Road Attack Zord to beat Kilobyte. Kilobyte returns to the Venjix Palace, still functioning. Then Tenaya 15 returns and shows Venjix she was able to retrieve the item he desired. He explains that the final strike can now begin. Ziggy, still fearing Fresno Bob will come after him again, packs and gets ready to leave the dome. But Bob shows up to the garage with his goons. He explains to Ziggy that since Ziggy saved his life, he now considers them square and even.